herofandomcom-20200223-history
Melvin Sneedly
Melvin Sneedly is a recurring antagonist and sometimes anti-hero of the Captain Underpants novels and The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants and the secondary antagonist of the Captain Underpants movie. He is one of the smartest students in Jerome Hortwiz Elementary School. He was briefly known as the Bionic Booger Boy. In the movie, he is Professor Poopypants' henchman. He was voiced by Jordan Peele in the 2017 film. Appearance Melvin Sneedly is a human with a peach skin color, a white shirt, orange hair, a red bow tie, freckles and glasses. In the film, Melvin's glasses are green and has a golden/yellow bowtie, a greenish-brown vest and a wristwatch. Personality Melvin is known to be a tattletale and he is arrogant. He is sometimes selfish such as when he refused to save people unless George and Harold changed their comic about him in book 7. However he was more than willing to save people for a full year as a superhero in book 11, being perfectly willing to help people even if the emergencies were minor and not even caring when he room was severely damaged because a lady needed help. Unlike most students, Melvin does not have a sense of humor which is the reason why he is Professor Poopypants' henchman. Just like Mr. Krupp, Melvin hates George and Harold because they are mischievous. However he anger towards them is justified on a few occasions, like in book 2 where he understandably broke his promise and snitched on them for ruining the science fair for the second year in a row. However he was more than willing to rescue George, Harold and Captain Underpants in book 10 and teamed up with the three of them in the second season of the tv series, even if for self serving reasons. In the Hack-a-ween movie special Melvin reforms and joins George and Harold. Heroic Acts * In book 10, he rescues George, Harold and Captain Underpants. * In book 11, Melvin was a superhero who saved the day. * In episode 7 of the TV series, he helps George and Harold turn Claylossus back into Boo. * In episode 13 of the tv series, he teams up with George and Harold to get Mr. Krupp’s rule book and even risked his life to go back and get it for them. * In epsiode 7 of season 2 he helps George and Harold in return for them standing up for him to not to be thrown out to the Butt-erflies. * In episode 10 of season 2 he teams up with George and Harold and helps the kids escape from acient Rome. * In the final of season 2 he teams up with George and Harold and rescued them from Melvin-Borg erasing his evil future counterpart from exisctence. * He helps the kids against Combapotato in season 3. * In the Hack-a-ween special he reforms at the end and joins George and Harold. Category:Antagonists Category:Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Kids Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Heroic Liars Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Nemesis Category:Tricksters Category:Mutated Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Creator Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Good Category:Cowards Category:Envious Category:Control Freaks Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Right-Hand Category:Elementals Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Summoners Category:Traitor Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Egomaniacs Category:Unwanted Category:TV Show Heroes